Ennemi commun
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Qui est le plus grand ennemi de Sherlock? Surment pas celui auquel vous pensez en cet instant...


**Han, désolé mes chéris pour autant d'attente, mais je n'avais pas le moral etc... Bon, on passe les détails sur ma vie hein ! :)**

**Bon, c'est une fic peut-être moins folle, moins déjantée, plus ''normale'', mais je tenait à vous la faire partagé, parce que... Bah, en fait, je ne sais pas, surtout que je ne l'aime pas ! (Bon, pour la logique, on repassera ! )**

**Disclamer : Pas à moi T.T**

**Note de moi : Cette fiction n'a pas été corrigée, toute mes excuse pour l'orthographe...**

**°0OoO0°**

La nuit enveloppait Londres, et l'activité de la ville se définissait par quelques taxis et des hommes saouls sortant des bars. L'alcool régnait en maître ici-bas, et il était aisé de s'y perdre. A quelques rue de là, un drogué, allongé au sol, agonisait, plusieurs coup de couteau assénés dans le torse, alors que l'objet de son bien être était encore planté en son avant bras. Et c'est dans le silence le plus total qu'il meurt, son sang formant des dessins fantasmagoriques sur la pierre.

Cette nuit là, trois morts ont été recensées, toutes identiques, mais rien ne les assimilait entre elles, si ce n'est leur similitude presque malsaine.

**°0OoO0°**

L'appartement apparaissait comme étant vide, abandonné de toute forme de vie, si bien que l'ont doutait qu'il est été habité un jour. Le bruit d'une porte coulissante se fit entendre, et un homme en sortit, vêtu d'un pantalon de costume fait sur-mesure et d'une chemise blanche vierge de toute tâche, seulement, il régnait encore sur les mains de cet individu le sang de ses victimes.

Il se lava les mains le plus banalement du monde, et partit se chercher un verre d'alcool fort, craignant que son jeu ne soit déjà élucidé, et que son pire ennemi ne revienne au galop comme il le faisait de manière récurrente.

Son assistant arriva, avec ce qui serait pour le commun des mortels une bonne nouvelle, mais qui était pour cet homme tout le contraire : ses crimes nocturnes venaient d'être résolus. Une poignée d'heures, quatre heures au maximum, et un homme arrivait à résoudre ses délits. Il venait de trouver un adversaire à sa taille, mais à quel prix ? Il devra tuer de nouveau, encore et encore, plus vite et laissant de moins en moins de traces.

**°0OoO0°**

Quatre heures que ces crimes avaient été commis, et ils les avait déjà résolu, et l'angoisse de revoir son pire ennemi l'envahir de nouveau le prit. Et bien que ce soit indécent, il pria le meurtrier de recommencer à tuer tout de suite. Cet situation le dépassait, il était dépendant d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Dans un geste des plus théâtrale, il attrapa son violon et joua un air des plus apocalyptique, il souhaitait que l'autre homme entende son son vœux et qu'il le réalise au plus vite.

**°0OoO0°**

''Je le veux à mes coté'', pensa le criminel, qui après des dizaines de vaines tentatives, ne réussissait pas à retirer l'autre homme de sa tête. Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, ce nom résonnait dans son esprit telle une rengaine entêtante. Il devait le dire, le crier, le hurler, l'écrire, le graver, à milles endroits et en tout temps, sans arrêt. Il s'efforçait de le contenter en inventant toujours des meurtres de plus en plus complexes et inventif. Il le rencontra à maintes reprises, et à chaque rencontre, il le trouva des plus fascinant.

**°0OoO0°**

''Il m'appartient'', s'exclama Sherlock. L'autre homme, le plus simplement complexe des hommes qui lui a été donné de rencontrer. Moriarty, Moriarty, Moriarty, tous crime n'étant pas signé de ce nom paraissait si fade et insipide qu'il le désintéressait aussi vite qu'un enfant se désintéresse d'un nouveau jouet. Il donnerait tous pour le revoir, pour résoudre un de ses crimes, il donnerait tous pour lui.

**°0OoO0°**

« Mr Sherlock Holmes, heureux de vous revoir en cet belle nuit de juillet, ne trouvez-vous pas charmant les reflets de la lune sur la Tamise ?

-Jim Moriarty, rien n'a d'égale les reflets de la lune que votre intellect pour le crime.

-Que de compliments, et je vous le retourne. Allons-nous nous tourner autour encore longtemps ou allons-nous finir pas faire ce que nous souhaitons depuis des mois : vaincre notre ennemi.

-Jamais je ne me lierai à vous, qu'importe la manière. Et je n'ai aucunement besoin de vous pour le combattre.

-Oh que si, tu as besoin de moi, et j'ai besoin de toi, tel est notre destin. Ne cherche plus à me fuir, je sais que je te fascine, et tu me fascine aussi. Nous sommes si … identiques.

-Vos crimes me fascinent, votre personnage m'horripile au plus haut point. Désolé Jim Moriarty, nos chemins se séparent donc ainsi. Adieu. »

**°0OoO0°**

« Sherlock Holmes, ne m'avait-tu donc pas dit 'Adieu' à notre dernière rencontre.

-Moriarty, ne jouez pas sur les mots, vous savez aussi bien que moi que cette rencontre était préméditée...Par vous.

-Brillant, tu es brillant. Mais je veux t'entendre le dire : ton ennemi est revenu depuis que mes crimes et moi-même avons quittés ta vie.

-Oui, je te le dis, il est revenu encore plus tenace qu'auparavant, mais jamais je n'accepterais de collaborer avec toi.

**°0OoO0°**

-Alors Sherli', comment as-tu trouvé ton premier meurtre ?

-Moriarty, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne fais ça que pour vaincre mon ennemi, mais vous, je vous hais.

-Evidemment.

**°0OoO0°**

-Ahah, deux d'un coup, deux meurtres en un, que dite-vous de cela Moriarty ?

-Et bien, c'est pas mal du tout, tu commences à avoir la main ! Et s'il te plaît, ne me vouvoie plus dorénavant.

-Très bien, mais sache que je te hais toujours. Tu es si … Snob, si pédant, tout en toi transpire la bourgeoisie.

-Je ne suis pas bourge, j'ai simplement la classe... Et tu à aussi des manière snob.

-Tu m'énerves, je ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais je te hais.

**°0OoO0°**

-Et sinon Sherli, tu dors sur la canapé ?

-Oui Jim... Sérieusement, pourquoi on a eu l'idée de se polinter la tête ?

-Se ''polinter la tête'' ?

-Se bourrer la gueule si tu préfère. Nan, sérieux, mauvaise idée, et non, je ne dormirais par sur ton canapé, je n'aime que mon sofa.

-Bah, c'est le canapé, la baignoire, ou mon lit.

-D'accord pour ton lit.

**°0OoO0°**

-Jim, ne m'embrasse pas sur une scène de crime.

-Mais tes lèvres m'appelle !

-Les tienne aussi ! Et si tu savais comme tu es sexy avec du sang sur les mains et sur tes joues.

-Je te retourne le compliment. Je t'avait dis il y a quasiment un an plus tôt, pour vaincre notre ennemi, il fallait que nous soyons ensemble. Et en cette nuit de juillet, ne trouves-tu pas magnifiques les reflets de la lune dans la Tamise.

-Rien n'a d'égale le reflet de la lune que toi Jim.

-Que de compliment, et je te le retourne, et ainsi nous avons vaincu notre ennemi, ensemble, nous avons vaincu l'ennui.

**°0OoO0°**

**Voili voilou, alors je vous dis à très bientôt pour une nouvelle fic beaucoup plus joyeuse et avec ma folie habituelle ! :D**


End file.
